


100 Prompt Challenge - 002, Middles

by witchofpeachan



Series: Meg's 100 Prompt Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Joy in Ripping People Apart, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofpeachan/pseuds/witchofpeachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a middle “childe” was really nothing special. Lilith was the first, and the newbies were the babies of the family. All other demons in between were middles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Prompt Challenge - 002, Middles

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series of 100 Prompts for my Meg RP blog. I don't know the title of the Challenge.
> 
> If you’re considering reading this and you’re the least bit squeamish with things, please don’t?? I don’t know what happened writing this but good god what??

Being a middle “childe” was really nothing special. Lilith was the first, and the newbies were the babies of the family. All other demons in between were middles. 

But middles of other things were great, Meg always thought. Like a sandwich; the bread was always boring no matter what fancy flavor the slices were. But whatever was in between those two, was delicious as fuck. 

Meeting in the middle for a kiss - or rather for a fierce as fuck make-out session that leads to good old fashion rough sex. 

That wasn’t Meg’s personal favorite, though. What Meg liked to do was examine the middle of humans. Since her becoming a demon, she was once the more brutal, baddest hell-whore. 

When she was young, she had quite the obsession with seeing the middle of humans. Between their “slices of bread” and the middle of their bodies. She would make it a sport, how many humans could she slaughter in one trip up. 

She would take her time, admiring the pure, unadulterated fear in their eyes before stripping them slowly of their skin. They’d be naked already so she would not have to deal with shedding those layers later. The wrist seemed to bleed the fastest, so she’d start with her favorite part that surprised her - how long could a human body stay alive while they were split open.

The demon would take her knife and cut right in to the flesh of the human, reveling in their scream that no one could hear but her. It was so juicy and filled with pain that she needed to hear more, so she gave just another stab to hear it again before tilting the blade slightly to brush up against an organ.

Her torturers would so the same to her down in Hell, and she was just twisted enough to try it on a live body and not a soul. She had time.

She would make pretty little marks all over their middle up to the torso and down to the pelvis. The human would be successfully held down by her own demonic powers or by chains in the warehouse she dragged her little toys to. Meg would sit back and just stare for a few minutes at the blood pooling by their belly, grinning to herself as she tapped the blade against her cheek, wondering where to go next. 

Sometimes she’d just get bored and want to be done with it, so she would slash their throat and call her ‘Father’ with their blood. Other times, she’d leave him on call waiting and finish up what she wanted to do.

She almost never touched their face or neck - she liked the screams too much to do that. Instead, she’d find a large enough knife to handle going right through flesh. On occasion, she would rip them right in half - lower abdomen to the base of their neck; but sometimes she’d start from the neck down. They usually did not live long after that, their skin being torn open and pulled apart like an alien from one of those stupid Sci-Fi movies leapt right out of them. When she had a chick as her play thing, it was always harder to move the flesh depending on how big her tits were. 

Some psychopaths were known to lick tears or blood from their victim’s face for some reason, like a filthy animal or for a calming gesture. Meg never wanted to taste them. Just to hear them, sometimes she would even get the urge to just rip an organ out because it twitched funny at her when she pulled them open.

When she would do that, it was almost to the point where they could no longer scream. That was never fun, and meant it was almost time to let them just die. Since being a demon, the human body almost disgusted her and she would not even bother doing anything unnecessary like eating an organ for the hell of it. She would leave that to rituals where it was needed. So normally she would just gently toss the still pumping organ back into the open body.

It did not happened very often, but she turned a bit too psychotic at times when she’d take almost every organ from their body to hear the tiniest of screams before finally thrusting her hand up their throat for the final kill. After she had calmed down, she’d place all their parts back inside, even bones that had cracked she’d place gently on her pile. 

She’d leave their middle open though.

She liked that best.


End file.
